A Rich Love
by xxYUMI-NANOHAxx
Summary: Highschool, Drama mamas, and even crazy fans. Follow the couples sasusaku and others in their crazy adventures together at konoha high school.
1. Prolouge

**SasuSaku Fanfic: A Rich love **

**Prologue **

Pairings

Sasusaku

SasuKarin(just a little I dont like the idea either)

NaruHina

NejiTen

ShikaTema

Gaara (Every girl in the world wants him cause he's the kazekage)

SaiIno

SuiKarin(and this is as much as I can get at it trust me)

Other Characters

Itachi

Akatsuki Members

Sakura's parents

Naruto's parents

Sasuke's parents

Maybe some other parents

Tsunade

Shizune

Rock lee

Kankurro

Gai Sensai

Kakashi Sensei

Kurenai Sensei

Jiraiya

Kin

Rin

Iruka

Kiba + Akimaru

Character Descript

Sakura Haruno: Richest Person in the world

Hair: Pink Cherry Blossom

Age: 16

Eyes: Emerald green eyes

Personality: Low tempered, Most of her clothes are tomboy like but she loves skirts, Has a lot of fanboys.

Sasuke Uchiha: Second richest person in the world

Hair: Blue, spikes at back

Age: 17

Eyes: obsidian/onyx

Personality: favourite words are "hn" and "hmph". Has a lot of fangirls and love to smirk a lot(ps temper is so not good either)

Hinata Hyuuga: The hyuuga's are one of the richest families in konoha.

The family has a special power called the byaakugan.

Neji Hyuuga: ( same as hinata)

Karin: Known to be a bitchy slutt with a nerdy kind of look with red straight 's fangirl (I almost forgot whore, silly me ;p NYAN!)

Suigetsu: Gay man looking fish boy in a purple tank top. He has baby blue hair , shark teeth and a great swimmer.

Akatsuki members

Sasori: Red spiked hair and cool

Deidara: yellow blonde hairin a ponytail looks like ino (ps loove to put "un" at the end of every sentence

Konan & Pein: Dating each other

Hidan:( am not gonna telll you what is going on with hidan it's a surprise kikiki)

Popular boys

Sasuke uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki

Neji Hyuuga

Sai

Gaara

Kankurro

kiba

sui

Popular girls

Ino

Ten Ten

Hinata

Sakura later joins

Temari

Karin ( It's all for the sake of the Suikarin)


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever and I hope you like! Okay, so characters might be a bit OC, so if you don't like it, well too damn bad! I'm the writer here!The first chapter might be a little short but I'm trying as hard as I can. Anyway here's the 1st chapter.**

**Disclaimer: xxYUMI-NANOHAxx does not own any of the characters but she does own the ideas.**

**A Rich Love-Chapter 1**

My name; Sakura Haruno, I'm originally from England but I moved to Japan because of my parent's business, Haruno Inc. During that time in Japan, I had a childhood friend, Hinata Hyuga;

_**-Flashback-**_

" _Saku-chan hiyakuuuuuu!" Hinata exclaimed, slightly skipping ahead pinkette._

_Sakura slowly followed along, shoulders slumped, and feet dragging. _

"_S-Saku-chan what's wrong?"Hinata stuttered staring into bleakness of Sakura's emerald eyes._

"_I-I-I'm g-going back." Sakura sobbed_

"_Going where?" asked Hinata, confused and becoming slightly panicked_

"_They're taking me back to England."Sakura cried harder _

"_Don't worry Sakura, 'cause..."_

"_-Wherever we go, we will always remain friends" Both girl said tearily, in sync._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Finally, my family and I have moved back to Japan, and I hope dearly to be reunited with my dear childhood Best Friend.

**At the Haruno Mansion**

" AHHHH!" Sakura screamed. "Mom, why didn't you wake me up earlier? It's 8:45! School starts at NINE!"

" I did honey, three times and you said you would be right up!"

"And you believed me? Shit, now i'm going to be late for school!" Sakura grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door with her skate board.

"Aren't you forgeting something?" Miku yelled st the rushing teen.

" Oh yeah!" Sakura ran back in picked up her bag and dashed out the door once again.

"Kids these days huh?" Takashiro chuckled (Sakura's Father)

"Hurry up, or you'll be late for your first day of school!" Miku shouted to Sakura as she dissapeared around the corner.

_Sakura POV_

_Man, I hate new towns and villages, they always judge us by our looks and money, but I know if there's any asshole dumb enough to try that, I'll kick their asses into next week! Well at least I'll still have one friend, Hina-chan... hmmm...I wonder hows she's been ever since I left..._

***Back to Sakura riding her skate board***

The cool breeze rushed through her hair as she crunched on her piece of toast. When all of a sudden... !_**Crash! Bang!Crash!**_

A recycling bin had rolled into the street, and Sakura, so deep in thought that she didn't see where she was going, and so she bumped into someone. Realizing this, she apoligised:

" I am so sorry about that!" Sakura said trying to not to blush, "Are you injured or anything? I can pay for it-"

"First of all I don't need your money and second no I'm fine,but that's not what I'm worried about," the person (who I recognised as a guy) said in a muffled voice while he pointed to his face. He had on skinny jeans, Red and white Nike sneakers and a silk t-shirt.

"Gomen, gomen," Her face flamed crimson, as she grabbed her bags and ran off.

**Inner Sakura: He he he, I hope he didn't see our underwear!And he was so rude, saying he didn't want my money...that freaking pervert! inner sakura blushed again madly.**

Inner boy: hn... red laced underwear bold and sexy for a girl like that.

**And thats the end of my first fanfic x) hope u guys liked it and please review so I can get ideas thanx a bunch ;)**


End file.
